Millions (HTF Version)
by Utamate
Summary: Today, contestants will play for 100,000,000, It will be a tough journey, and it can go from complete victory to complete heartbreak in a second. It's time to play for Millions! Rated T, just in case something doesn't go as I thought.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my second gameshow fanfiction I have made. It is called Millions. Contestants try to answer 15 questions correctly to win ONE HUNDRED MILLION DOLLARS! However, they may have 3 helps, they need to earn them first. So, will our first contestant be out of all the Happy Tree Friends? (Check the show out, it's not as cute as you think.) Let's play for Millions!

* * *

"Greetings, peoples!" screamed Utamate, coming on stage with the audience cheering, "My name's Utamate, and welcome to Millions! Today, one person will be 15 questions away from winning $100,000,000! Let's bring him out, I would like you all to welcome Cuddles to the game!"

The crowd started cheering as a boy in a yellow hoodie, yellow pants, and pink bunny slippers runs on the stage.

"Hey, Utamate." he said.

"Welcome, Cuddles." said Utamate, "You ready?"

"I'm ready." spoke Cuddles.

"Here are the rules." announced Utamate. "You are 15 questions away from winning 100 million dollars. It will be a very hard journey. Here's something to keep in mind though. You have 3 helps, however here's the catch, you have to get to a certain point to be able to use certain ones. You get the Audience Assistance help after Question 1, Call A Buddy after Question 5, and 50% chance after Question 10."

"Got it." Cuddles told Utamate.

"Alright," spoke Utamate, "Let's play for MILLIONS!"

The lights dimmed a little bit and on a big screen a question came up, and Utamate started reading it.

**For $10,000: Which band member of The Beatles did Yoko Ono marry?**

**George Harrison **

**John Lennon **

**Ringo Starr **

**Paul McCartney **

"I wanna say John Lennon." said Cuddles, "I think I've heard of him before."

"Sure?" asked Utamate.

"Yes." answered Cuddles.

"Correct." announced Utamate, "You got $10,000."

"Yes!" yelled Cuddles.

**For $20,000: What kind of factory does Willy Wonka own?**

**Ice Cream **

**Software **

**Chocolate **

**Toy**

"Ok." spoke Cuddles, "I have a person in my town, named Nutty. The guy never lets me forget, Chocolate. I'm sure."

"You should thank Nutty," voiced Utamate, "He just got ya $20,000."

"Thanks, Nutty." announced Cuddles.

**For $30,000: How many points is a free throw worth in basketball?**

**Three**

**Five**

**Two**

**One**

"Well..." spoke Cuddles, "Um..."

"Not sure?" asked Utamate.

"I'm thinking it's One, since there's not anyone to stop the shot, it wouldn't be worth much." told Cuddles.

"Are you sure?" asked Utamate.

"Yeah," said Cuddles, "I'm sure."

"Yes, you are." announced Utamate, "You got $30,000."

"Next question please." said Cuddles.

**For $50,000: What is the typical color of a Kraft Macaroni & Cheese box?**

**Green**

**Blue**

**Yellow**

**Red**

"I see where I could mess up." said Cuddles, "The Macaroni and Cheese is yellow, but the box is blue, I'm sure."

"Correct." announced Utamate, "$50,000."

"Alright." said Cuddles.

"This is a landmark question." spoke Utamate, "Which means you CANNOT leave with less than the amount the question is for IF you get it right. If you get it WRONG, you will leave with nothing. Remember, you have the Audience Assistance."

**For $100,000: What NBA team did Reggie Miller play his whole career on?**

**Boston Celtics**

**Indiana Pacers**

**Chicago Bulls**

**New York Knicks**

"Oh no." uttered Cuddles, "I don't have a clue."

"Do you want to use your Audience Assistance help?" asked Utamate.

"I don't have much of a choice, Audience Assistance." spoke Cuddles.

"Alright." said Utamate, "The question will be repeated with the audience's answers."

Lights started flashing all over the place until the percentages on the board were shown

**For $100,000: What NBA team did Reggie Miller play his whole career on?**

**Boston Celtics 26%**

**Indiana Pacers 43%**

**Chicago Bulls 14%**

**New York Knicks 17%**

"I'll go with the audience." said Cuddles, "Indiana Pacers."

"Are you sure." asked Utamate.

"Yes," said Cuddles, "I'm sure."

"Cuddles." said Utamate.

The room was silent until Utamate spoke up again.

"You just won One Hundred Thousand Dollars!" yelled Utamate.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" yelled Cuddles.

"We'll be right back on Millions!" said Utamate.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Was it good? Bad? If the questions break the rules, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **

**When Cuddles' game is over, who should go next?**

**How far do you think Cuddles will go?**

**We'll find out when we come back on Millions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Votes so far for next contestant!**

**Cro-Marmot has 1**

**Mine has 1**

**Lammy has 1**

For the heck of it, I decided to show you guys the Money Ladder

**$100,000,000**

$50,000,000

$25,000,000

$10,000,000

$5,000,000

**$1,000,000**

$500,000

$250,000

$200,000

$150,000

**$100,000**

$50,000

$30,000

$20,000

$10,000

* * *

"Welcome back to Millions, everyone!" declared Utamate.

"Hey guys." spoke Cuddles, smiling.

"So far," announced Utamate, "Cuddles has $100,000, he can't lost that money. He has the Call-A-Buddy help incase he needs it. Cuddles, you are 10 questions away from $100,000,000. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!" wailed Cuddles.

"Let's play for MILLIONS!" screamed Utamate.

The lights dimmed so much that to Utamate and Cuddles, the audience is almost invisible.

"Let's begin." said Utamate.

**For $150,000: Who wrote and performed the theme song for "Dawson's Creek"?**

**Natalie Merchant**

**Paula Cole**

**Lisa Loeb**

**Meredith Brooks**

Cuddles sat there for a bit, sweating.

"What are you thinking?" asked Utamate.

"I don't really know what even is Dawson's Creek, I'm pretty sure it's like a TV Show, but I've never seen it before." said Cuddles, "I don't even know who any of those people are. I'm gonna Call-A-Buddy."

"Alright." announced Utamate, "Who is your Call-A-Buddy?"

"My girlfriend, Giggles." answered Cuddles.

"Let's get her on the line." said Utamate.

The tone letting was heard letting Utamate and Cuddles know that Giggles phone is ringing.

Giggles answered the phone with saying, "Hello?"

"Hey, Giggles." said Utamate.

"Cuddles got stuck on a question?" asked Giggles.

"Yep." answered Cuddles.

"He's going for $150,000." said Utamate.

"Alright." spoke Giggles.

"Giggles, Cuddles." announced Utamate, "You got 30 seconds. Begin."

"Giggles." said Cuddles, "Who wrote and performed the theme song for "Dawson's Creek"? Natalie Merchant, Paula Cole, Lisa Loeb, or Meredith Brooks?"

"I told you to give that show a chance!" yelled Giggles, the audience started laughing.

"20 seconds." said Utamate.

"I'm certain it's Paula Cole." said Giggles, "Hopefully you don't mess up."

Giggles than hung up.

"Alright." said Utamate, "Paula Cole, whatcha think?"

"Let's go with it." yelled Cuddles.

"Sure?" asked Utamate.

"Yes." announced Cuddles.

On the big screen, the choice Paula Cole turns orange, showing that it is Cuddles' answer.

The crowd went silent, Cuddles, keeping an eye on the board.

"You're correct!" yelled Utamate, as the choice Paula Cole turns green.

Cuddles jumps up from his seat and starts dancing.

"Thanks Giggles." said Cuddles, getting back in his seat.

"Remember." said Utamate, "You can walk away at any time."

**For $200,000: Which teletubby is green in the BBC's children's TV series?**

**Po**

**Laa-Laa**

**Dipsy**

**Tinky Winky**

"I WISH I knew." said Cuddles, "but, I remember when I watched it with another person in my town, named Cub, Tinky Winky was purple, I believe."

"Remember, you can take a chance or walk away." Utamate reminded Cuddles.

"I'm going for it anyway. I'm gonna try for Laa-Laa, and I'm sure." said Cuddles.

The answer Laa-Laa turns orange.

The crowd goes silent, and Cuddles sits down, looking at Utamate with a worried expression on his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said Utamate.

The answer Laa-Laa turns red, showing Cuddles is incorrect, the answer Dipsy start flashing green.

The crowd started making sounds of disappointment, and Cuddles brought his head down in defeat.

"It was fun having you here though." said Utamate.

"It's been fun playing here." spoke Cuddles.

On the board text shows up saying **Cuddles Total Prize: $100,000**

Utamate hands Cuddles a check for $100,000.

Cuddles leaves through the exit.

* * *

**Who should go next on Millions?**

**PM who you think should be next, today!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright." said Utamate, "Cuddles has left with $100,000. Losing $50,000 by getting question 7 wrong. The audience has voted, and I have broken the ties, and now let's bring out the next contestant, Lammy."

A girl in a white wool outfit with a purple bow on her head enters the stage, and takes her seat.

"Greetings, Lammy." announced Utamate.

"Hello." voiced Lammy.

"Any comments on Cuddles' game?" asked Utamate.

"Yeah," answered Lammy, "I'm happy for him that he won $100,000, but I think he could've done better."

"Are you ready?" asked Utamate.

"Yes." said Lammy.

"Let's play for Millions!" yelled Utamate, as the lights slightly dimmed and the question was shown on the board.

**For $10,000: Someone who is called "a babe in the woods" is considered what?**

**Naive**

**Proud**

**Intelligent**

**Loyal**

"I'm not 100% sure." uttered Lammy, "Can I use Audience Assistance?"

"No." answered Utamate, "In Question 1, you have no helps. You can use Audience Assistance in Questions 2 and after."

"Darn it." said Lammy, "Let's just go with Naive, I'm sure."

"Nice guess." announced Utamate, "$10,000."

"Phew." said Lammy.

**For $20,000: Army, Fire, and Carpenter are types of what insect?**

**Grasshoppers**

**Moths**

**Centipedes**

**Ants**

"Listen." said Lammy, "There's this boy, Sniffles. He trys to catch ants, but he's HORRIBLE at it. He talked to me one day about getting his finger chopped off by Army Ants. My answer is Ants, and I'm sure."

"Good job." voiced Utamate, "$20,000."

"Gonna need to thank Sniffles about that." announced Lammy.

**For $30,000: What is the term given to a person who carries a player's bag in golf?**

**Dormie**

**Mulligan**

**Caddy**

**Bogey**

"I need to bring up another story." said Lammy, "another person in my town, Lumpy, he told me about his game of golf, that he didn't have a caddy, so he had to carry his own clubs."

"You sure have alot of stories." said Utamate, "Well, Cuddles probably does too."

"Yep." spoke Lammy, "It's Caddy, I'm sure."

"Yes, you are sure." announced Utamate, "$30,000."

"Alright!" yelled Lammy.

**For $50,000: According to the title of a famous song by Poison, every rose has it's what?**

**Beauty**

**Colors**

**Smell**

**Thorn**

Lammy sighed and facepalmed herself.

"No clue?" asked Utamate.

"I have an idea," spoke Lammy, "but I don't know anything about whatever Poison is. I wanna say Thorn, but I'm scared it could be Beauty."

"You wanna go with Thorn?" asked Utamate.

"Screw it." yelled Lammy, "Thorn, I'm sure."

"Your idea is correct." announced Utamate, "$50,000."

Lammy slouched down in her seat, and prepared for the $100,000 question.

**For $100,000: Which of the bears' belongings was not tested by Goldilocks in the children's fairy tale?**

**Pajamas**

**Beds**

**Porridge**

**Chairs**

"That one is easy." announced Lammy, "Pajamas, I'm sure."

The crowd went silent, Utamate stood up, and signaled Lammy to get up, so she did.

On the board, the answer Pajamas turned orange.

Lammy started sweating, and she prayed that she was correct.

"Lammy." announced Utamate, getting her attention, she looked at him with a worried look.

"You move on to the next five question with two lifelines!" yelled Utamate, "You just won $100,000!"

"YES!" yelled Lammy, jumping around in victory.

"We will be right back on Millions!" yelled Utamate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back to Millions." announced Utamate, "Lammy here has won $100,000 and will now be going for the next 5 questions, Lammy, you are 10 questions away from $100,000,000. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!" screamed Lammy.

"Let's play for Millions!" yelled Utamate as the lights dimmed so much that Utamate and Lammy could not see the audience.

**For $150,000: What was the title of "Weird Al" Yankovic's song parody of The Knack's "My Sharona"?**

**My Kielbasa**

**My Salami**

**My Pepperoni**

**My Bologna**

"Oh dear god." said Lammy, "Dunno who The Knack is, and I don't know who Weird Al is."

"Need a help?" asked Utamate.

"I'm gonna Call-A-Buddy." announced Lammy.

"Who's your Call-A-Buddy?" asked Utamate.

"The person who helped me get chosen to be here." said Lammy, "I'm gonna call Boony."

Utamate and Lammy got Boony on the line.

"Hello?" asked Boony.

"Hi, Boony." said Lammy.

"Hi, Lammy." said Boony.

"Boony." announced Utamate, "Lammy is stuck on the $150,000 question."

"Oh no." said Boony, "This is how Cuddles turned out."

The audience laughed.

"You two have 30 seconds, starting now." said Utamate.

"Boony." said Lammy, "What was the title of "Weird Al" Yankovic's song parody of The Knack's "My Sharona"? My Kielbasa. My Salami, My Pepperoni, or My Bologna."

"I've seen that video before." said Boony.

"20 seconds." said Utamate.

"I'm sure it's My Bologna." said Boony, before hanging up.

"Let's go with him." said Lammy, "My Bologna, I'm sure!"

The answer My Bologna turned orange.

"Boony." announced Utamate, "You just got her $150,000!"

The answer My Bologna turns green.

"You still have Audience Assistance." said Utamate.

**For $200,000: The opening line, "The Lord is my shepherd" is from what Psalm?**

**23**

**51**

**69**

**104**

Lammy facepalmed herself.

"Ugh." said Lammy, "This is getting really hard really fast. Audience Assistance."

"Remember," said Utamate, "The more the question it's worth the less likely the audience will be correct."

The lights spun around the audience until the results were shown.

**For $200,000: The opening line, "The Lord is my shepherd" is from what Psalm?**

**23 41%**

**51 27%**

**69 14%**

**104 18%**

"I'm gonna go with the audience." said Lammy, "23, I'm sure."

The answer 23 turned orange.

Lammy stood there, sweating, hoping she was correct. The audience, silent, waiting to know the correct answer.

"You just won $200,000!" yelled Utamate.

The answer 23 turned green.

"Oh my god!" yelled Lammy.

**For $250,000: What is the correct spelling for the home of one of the most famous groundhogs?**

**Punxsutawny**

**Punxutawny**

**Punxsutony**

**Punxsutawney**

"I have no idea." said Lammy, "I'm not gonna take the risk like Cuddles did."

"Gonna walk away?" asked Utamate.

"I'm walking away." answered Lammy.

"What would you have guessed if you didn't walk away." asked Utamate.

"Probably the third one, P-u-n-x-s-u-t-o-n-y" spoke Lammy.

"Let's see what would've happened." said Utamate.

The answer Punxsutawney started flashing green, the audience cheered.

"You made the right choice!" yelled Utamate.

On the board, it says, **Lammy Total Prize: $200,000**

Utamate hands Lammy a check for $200,000, and Lammy leaves through the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright Everyone!" announced Utamate, "Lammy just left us, winning $200,000, walking away at question 8, and I also want to announce that the money ladder has now been changed. Here it is now."

**$100,000,000**

$50,000,000

$25,000,000

$10,000,000

$5,000,000

**$1,000,000**

$750,000

$500,000

$250,000

$125,000

**$100,000**

$50,000

$25,000

$10,000

$5,000

"Now," voiced Utamate, "This time, we're having 2 people work together to try for the $100,000,000! That's right! TWO PEOPLE! Everyone, welcome Flippy and Flaky!"

A boy in a outfit looking like a U.S. Military Suit, and a girl in red clothes comes on stages.

"So, you two are working together," said Utamate, "How's it feel?"

"Two minds are better than one." spoke Flippy.

"I'm just nervous that we mess up early." uttered Flaky.

"Are you kidding me, Flaky?!" yelled Flippy, "You're always nervous!"

The audience laughed, and Flaky face palmed herself.

"Let's just begin." spoke Flaky.

Utamate, Flippy, and Flaky, head to their seats.

"Without further ado," screamed Utamate, "LET'S PLAY FOR MILLIONS!"

The lights dimmed a little bit, and the first question was shown on screen.

**For $5,000: Which pet is usually kept in a bowl?**

**Cat**

**Dog**

**Fish**

**Hamster**

"I've seen many fish in my life," voiced Flippy, "They were either in a lake, an ocean, or in a bowl, I'm sure."

"Flaky, do you agree?" asked Utamate.

"Yes." said Flaky.

"You are correct." said Utamate, "$5,000."

"Good job, Flippy." spoke Flaky.

"Thanks." voiced Flippy.

**For $10,000: Which band recorded the successful 1973 album, "The Dark Side of the Moon"?**

**Black Sabbath**

**Pink Floyd**

**The Beatles**

**The Who**

"I've only heard of The Beatles." uttered Flaky, "Did I listen to any of their music, no."

"I have no idea." said Flippy.

"Audience Assistance?" asked Utamate.

"Yes." Flippy and Flaky spoke at the same time.

"I will repeat the question this time with the results." said Utamate.

Lights spin all around the stage until the results are shown.

**For $10,000: Which band recorded the successful 1973 album, "The Dark Side of the Moon"?**

**Black Sabbath 3%**

**Pink Floyd 88%**

**The Beatles 5%**

**The Who** **4%**

"I would've been wrong." voiced Flaky.

"Pink Floyd, I'm sure." said Flippy.

"I agree." spoke Flaky.

"Correct!" yelled Utamate, "$10,000!"

"This is getting bad." said Flaky, "We've already used our help."

**For $25,000: What is the casing spun of silk by caterpillars?**

**Cocoon**

**Hive**

**Web**

**Burrow**

"I think it's a Cocoon." said Flaky, "Actually, no, I don't think it's a Cocoon, I'm sure it's a Cocoon."

"Agree?" asked Utamate.

"Yes." spoke Flippy.

"You are right!" yelled Utamate, "$25,000."

"Alright!" yelled Flippy.

"Let's do this." spoke Flaky.

**For $50,000: Which alcoholic drink is accompanied by lime wedges and salt?**

**Martini**

**Irish Coffee**

**Daiquiri**

**Tequila**

"Martini sounds like a drink that would have lime." uttered Flippy.

"I don't know..." whispered Flaky, "I'm thinking maybe that too, but maybe it's Tequila."

"Let's just go for it." said Flippy, "Martini, I'm sure."

Flaky took a deep breath and spoke, "I agree."

"You two have so far made history." said Utamate, "In two ways."

Flaky took hold of Flippy's hand, scared of being incorrect.

"First people to play in as a team." spoke Utamate.

Flippy and Flaky looked at the board, sweating.

"And also," uttered Utamate, sadly, "First people to leave with nothing."

The answer Martini turned red, and Tequila started flashing green.

Everyone in the audience made sounds of disappointment.

Flaky and Flippy started trying to comfort each other.

"I'm so sorry guys." spoke Utamate.

"I- It's ok." uttered Flippy, disappointed.

"Who knows," spoke Utamate, "maybe you two will be back on the show later on."

"Maybe," uttered Flaky, "Only time can tell."

On the board is showed the text: **Flippy and Flaky Total Prize: $0**

"I'm sorry guys." uttered Utamate, "I'm so sorry."

Flippy and Flaky got up from their seats, and left the stage, winning nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back to Millions!" announced Utamate, "As you remember, we had a pitiful game by Flippy and Flaky. Getting question 4 wrong, losing $25,000 and leaving with nothing. However, we have to move on. This person is our oldest contestant to play the game, but remember, the oldest people are ususally the smartest! Welcome Lumpy to the game everyone!"

A tall man in a blue outfit enters the stage, and takes his seat.

"Welcome, Lumpy." said Utamate.

"Hey." voiced Lumpy.

"Any comments on the past games so far?" asked Utamate.

"I'm gonna crush them all." announced Lumpy.

"Alright, LET'S PLAY FOR MILLIONS!" yelled Utamate.

The lights dimmed a bit and the first question was shown on screen.

**For $5,000: A person who suddenly quits smoking is said to quit how?**

**Fried Chicken**

**Hot Turkey**

**Cold Turkey**

**Hot Chicken**

"It sounds like it would be Cold Turkey." said Lumpy.

"Ya sure?" asked Utamate.

"Yes." announced Lumpy.

"You got it for $5,000." voiced Utamate.

**For $10,000: Which band recorded the successful 1973 album, "The Dark Side of the Moon"?**

**Pink Floyd**

**Black Sabbath**

**The Who**

**The Beatles**

"Hold up, Hold up." announced Utamate, "We had this question before!"

The audience laughed.

"I remember Flippy and Flaky's game, It's Pink Floyd, I'm sure." announced Lumpy.

"Pink Floyd is still the correct answer!" yelled Utamate, "$10,000!"

**For $25,000: Which emergency service workers did the show "Baywatch" focus on?**

**Lifeguards**

**Fire fighters**

**Paramedics**

**Park Rangers**

"That's easy." voiced Lumpy, "Lifeguards, I'm sure!"

"You made an easy $25,000!" announced Utamate.

"Like I said." said Lumpy, "Easy."

**For $50,000: What kind of the animal was the talkative Mister Ed?**

**Dog**

**Cat**

**Horse**

**Fish**

"Um..." uttered Lumpy, "I don't know..."

"You have audience assistance." announced Utamate.

"Wow..." spoke Lumpy, "It sounds like it's a dog..."

"Wanna go with dog or use audience assistance?" asked Utamate.

"Let's go with Dog." said Lumpy, "I'm sure."

Utamate stayed silent.

"Utamate?" asked Lumpy, "You ok?"

"We're having a tough time today." uttered Utamate.

The answer Dog turned red. The answer Horse started flashing green.

Lumpy looked down and shook his head.

"It's times like this that make me wonder why I'm even hosting this game." uttered Utamate.

"I better be on my way." spoke Lumpy, getting up.

The board showed text saying **Lumpy Total Prize: $0**

Utamate sat back on his chair speechless as Lumpy walked out.


End file.
